inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Tsurugi Kyousuke
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Tsurugi_CS39_HQ.png|Tsurugi in Raimon. Tsurugi in Raimon Jacket GO Movie.png|Tsurugi in Raimon jacket. Tsurugi-brothers.gif|Tsurugi and his brother. Tsurugi17.PNG|Tsurugi after scoring a goal against Teikoku. Shinsuke Tenma Tsurugi Reaction To Hikaru Shoot.png|Shinsuke, Tenma and Tsurugi seeing Hikaru shoot. Shindou Tsurugi GO After Listening to Fubuki.png|Shindou and Tsurugi agreeing to help Fubuki bring back Hakuren. Kariya, Midori, Akane And Tsurugi Hearing Shindou Injured GO 40 HQ.png|Kariya, Midori, Akane and Tsurugi worried about Shindou. Tsurugi Training GO 40 HQ.png|Tsurugi training hard. Nishiki and Tsurugi tired after used Keshin many times.png|Nishiki and Tsurugi tired after using their Keshin many times. Tsurugi lol InaGO44 HQ.png|Tsurugi when Tenma asked him that soccer is happy Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Tsurugi in France Era clothes CS 19 HQ.png|Tsurugi's casual clothes in Jeanne d'Arc's era. Tsurugi in Three Kingdom CS 22 HQ.PNG|Tsurugi in Three Kingdoms. Tsurugi Jurassic CS 31 HQ.PNG|Tsurugi in Jurassic. Yuuichi And Kyousuke Playing HQ.png|Yuuichi and Kyousuke playing soccer. Tsurugi Asking CS5 HQ.png|Tsurugi asking about the alternate happenings with his older brother. 2.0 violent tackle.png|Tsurugi being violently tackled. Shindou and Tsurugi got arrested CS 14 HQ.png|Shindou and Tsurugi got arrested. Tsurugi realising how to pass by Zhuge Liang's challenge.png|Tsurugi realizing how to pass by Koumei's challenge. Tsurugi Reasoning with Okita CS28 HQ.png|Tsurugi reasoning about Okita's ideals. Tsurugi intercepting the ball CS 29 HQ.png|Tsurugi intercepting the pass. Tsurugi became injured CS 29 HQ.png|Tsurugi being attacked by Zanark Domain. Tsurugi Mixi Max easily passing Zanak Domain CS 29 HQ.png|Tsurugi easily passing Zanark Domain's defense. Tsurugi's reaction (CS 39 HQ).PNG|Tsurugi's reaction when Kidou said he would be the captain. Tsurugi being attacked by Zan players CS40 HQ.png|Tsurugi being attacked by three of Zan's players. Tsurugi Injured CS40 HQ.png|Tsurugi injured in the match against Zan. Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 49 HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi trying to stop Shellbit Burst. Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 50 HQ.PNG|Tenma and Tsurugi stopping SARU's, Meia's and Giris' shoot. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Tsurugi in Shinsei Jacket Galaxy 2 HQ.PNG|Tsurugi in his Shinsei Inazuma Japan jacket. Tsurugi Chosen in SIJ Galaxy Episode 1 HQ.png|Tsurugi's name being called as a representative for Japan. Shindou Tsurugi Tenma celebrating their goal Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma celebrating their goal. Tsurugi's mighty shoot Galaxy 02.png|Tsurugi's mighty shoot during the training Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knew the truth about the 8 members in Galaxy02 (HQ).PNG|Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knowing the truth about the 8 members Tsurugi suggesting Galaxy 4 HQ.png|Tsurugi suggesting to Matatagi to do some dribbling practice with Tenma Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tsuruginjuried.png|Tsurugi badly injuried. Tsurugi in Training in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Tsurugi failed in training. Shindou and Tsurugi helping Sangoku in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou and Tsurugi trying to block White Breath. Tsurugi Remembering Trianing in GO Movie HQ.png|Tsurugi remembering his training. Tsurugi and Hakuryuu in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Tsurugi vs Hakuryuu. Matei Gryphon GO Movie HQ 22.PNG|Tsurugi, Tenma and Shindou using Matei Gryphon Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Tsurugi Shinsei Inazuma Japan Inadan HQ.PNG|Tsurugi in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Tsurugi_SIJ_Jacket_InaDan_HQ.png|Tsurugi in Shinsei Inazuma Japan's jacket. Tsurugi_and_Hakuryuu_InaDan_HQ.png|Kyousuke and Hakuryuu advancing with their combination plays. Tenma, Hakuryuu and Tsurugi shocked InaDan HQ.png|Tenma, Tsurugi and Hakuryuu shocked to see Endou leaving the goalpost. Tsurugi_suspicious_about_Fran.png|Tsurugi suspicious about Fran Tsurugi_charging_towards_Asta_InaDan_HQ.png|Tsurugi charging towards Asta. Concept design tsurugi_concept.jpg|Concept design